Konoha's Christmas Party
by lotrcrazygirl
Summary: Sasuke hates Christmas, so when he is forced to attend a Christmas Party by Kakashi, there can be only one outcome...  Total Unadulterated Chaos


**AN:** CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Lol. Anyways, thought I would throw this together today as a little present for my readers. I only decided to write this today (Christmas Eve) so it is gonna be made up pretty much as I go along but I hope it strings together well anyway coz I would hate to confuse people before christmas ( which is obviously a confusing time on its own without me making it any worst 0_o) ^_^ Hope you enjoy. Quick word of warning. There may be a little OOC-ness. Enjoy ^_^

**Konoha's Christmas**

For Sasuke, Christmas was the worst day of the year. Why, you ask?

Is it because it reminds him of how he is all alone in this cruel world?

HELL NO!

For all the Konoha villagers knew, Sasuke had helped his brother in the mass murderings, and then framed Itachi as the sole villain. At least that is what the village elders where gossiping about. And Sasuke just smile sadistically when ever anyone questioned him on this matter.

No, Sasuke hated Christmas because of that green and white curse that it introduced.

Mistletoe.

Sure, at first it had been mildly entertaining to spit flames at the berries – held by the more bold fan girls – and watch as the wielder flapped around screaming before casting away the flaming foliage and running off crying. But after a few years of endless admires stalking him with the plant, the novelty of his cruel trick soon faded, leaving behind nothing but annoyingly persistent fan girls.

Cursing at them only made them giggle hysterically and scold him jokingly for his poor manners.

_Yes. Christmas is truly a curse to all man kind_. Sasuke thought darkly as he strode along Konoha's icy streets, towards the Christmas party's destination.

He had no idea why he had allowed Kakashi sensei to bully him into going to the "lame excuse for a party", as Kiba had put it the day before.

Letting out a sigh, he stomped into the hall that was bursting with shinobi and began scanning the ceiling for any signs of his flowery nemesis.

Nodding to himself after his careful search had confirmed no signs of the plant he took in his surrounding.

The packed hall was bustling with shinobi who had removed their headbands, apparently favouring the donning of cheap red hats with a fluffy white rims and pompoms at the tips. He shook his head in disgust at the sight of them, before noticing that one blonde shinobi had decided to wear a matching coat and fake beard.

His eyes widened in terror as the red figure spotted him, and began to wave wildly as it called his name.

That's when Sasuke noticed his trade mark whiskers and toothy grin.

_Naruto!_ Sasuke screamed inwardly, as he sent daggered glares at the boy who didn't seem to notice, instead he began walking towards his raven haired comrade.

"Yo! Sasuke!" The blond called merrily, stroking his fake beard with one hand and continuing the maniacal waving – that drew far too much attention to him in Sasuke's opinion – with the other.

A wide grin spread across his face from behind his new facial hair as he got an idea.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Sasuke! And what do you want for Christmas?" The blonde called so that he could be heard by everyone in the hall making them all look towards him. This seemed to delight the boy as his smile grew even wider.

"For you to shut the hell up!" Sasuke hissed between his teeth at his pestering acquaintance. "Where's Kakashi?" He asked before continuing to himself: _I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him. _

"Right this way, young man." He bellowed as he placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and dragged him towards where Kakashi was standing with Sakura and the other Jounin squad leaders, all the while ignoring the glares coming from his companion.

"Hey, Sasuke Kun!" Sakura called in delight when she saw him. Sasuke couldn't be sure, but he almost swore that he had seen her return something with white berries hastily to her pocket.

As the Uchiha glared at her dangerously, Sakura ran up to him and took advantage of his temporary paralysis by placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Naruto demanded, whilst removing the ridiculous beard and pushing his lips towards her. This was obviously not going to end well for Naruto, so Sasuke quickly removed himself from the boys vice like grip before Sakura rained fists into her comrades face whilst shouting curses along the lines of "Stupid perv!" and "Ugly bastard!"

_At least he's taken off that beard_, Sasuke thought, whilst enjoying the most entertaining scene of the night so far.

On the opposite side of the hall Shikumaru had been left alone with Ino, who was currently cursing under her breath having witnessed Sakura kissing her "Sole mate" as Ino often said when referring to Sasuke.

He pulled lazily at the antlers that his mother had forced on him as he walked out of the door. She had put them on in such a way that it was too much of an effort for the pineapple haired boy to remove them.

As he leaned, casually, against his claimed pillar, he observed his fellow Genin.

It seemed Kiba had somehow managed to get Hinata drunk – even thought this was supposed to be an alcohol free party – and the Hyuga was stumbling around and giggling at her comrade, who was chasing her around the hall, teasingly.

Shifting his attention, Shikumaru found Tenten and Neji wrapped around each other in a shadowy corner. Shaking his head at the older Hyuga's stupidity that had got him caught up with troublesome girls, Shikumaru left them to it.

Soon he observed Asuma and Kurenai dancing to one of the cheesy Christmas songs that had been selected by the unlikely DJ, Shino.

Getting bored of observing people, Shikumaru announced that he was going to look for Choji and left Ino to her curses. He doubted that she had even heard him leave.

As he walked towards the door that led into the buffet area – where Shikumaru presumed his food loving friend was lurking – he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Wow. Don't you look festive." The sandy haired girl said with a teasing smirk on her face.

_What a drag._ Shikumaru thought as he faced Tamari, who was flanked by her two younger brother.

"Hi Shikumaru." Kankuro said with a toothy grin that almost rivalled Naruto's.

Waving a hand at him lazily, Shikumaru returned his gaze to the girl that had been the cause of so much trouble for him in the past few years that he had known her.

"What are you three doing here?" He asked in a tone that would have sounded very rood if it had come form any one else.

"We where just passing by on the way back from a mission and thought we would visit you all." Tamari announced as her hand gestured around the room.

Nodding at this reply Shikumaru proceeded to ask about how the Sand was doing since their run in with Orochimaru and quickly became absorbed into conversation with the girl, leaving the two boys at a loose end.

Observing the solitary boys, Naruto – who had recovered remarkably fast from his run in with Sakura – ran over to them in his re-applied beard.

Kankuro began to laugh hysterically at the sight of him – to Naruto's delight – but Gaara just watched his blonde friend carefully, wondering why he had allowed someone to dress him in such attire.

Sasuke watched the shinobi that filled the room in disgust.

How could anyone possibly enjoy this, far too loud – not to mention cheesy – music, cheap buffet food and endless small talk. Turning to leave he attempted to sneak out before anyone saw him.

No such luck.

Several ninja seemed to be guarding the door, thus blocking his exit.

"Oh. Did you come back for a hat, sweety?" a woman asked in a very patronising tone.

Before he could answer her with even a glare, the man beside him shoved one of the cheap hats on his head and pushed him back into the hall and straight into a hoard of fan girls.

_Squeeeeee!_ They cried when they saw the way that the hat covered one of his eyes. He sent a glare at the people who had subjected him to this torture, before the whole gaggle of girls drew mistletoe from their pockets in unison.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he sprang forward and began to retreat from the fan girls who chased him around the dance floor, giggling madly.

Much to the amusement of the male shinobi in the room, who laughed ecstatically at the young boy's predicament.

Sasuke sent a glare over at the man who had caused this annoyance.

The man smiled from behind the – festively red – material that stretched across his mouth and gave him a mocking salute.

_Curse you Kakashi!_ Sasuke growled to him self as he continued his futile attempt to escape the hoard.

**AN:** Hope you liked that. As I said earlier I have thrown this together in about an hour so forgive me if their isn't much going on. Please review as this will make missing Cars on BBC 1 worth while.

Lol ^_^

Happy Christmas!


End file.
